Faith Rules
Summary Faith represents a character's connection to the divine. This may take the form of one or more gods, a pantheon, a belief in the power of nature, dark unknown patrons or the cosmos itself. Faith taps into the power of the supernatural and there are no real limits to what faith can accomplish. Basic Rules Characters of faith can have varying degrees of faithfulness and devotion to their chosen belief system. As such, a character's faith score determines how they can utilize their faith. * Characters faith may fall to no less than -10. * A character’s maximum faith is equal to 20 + Mettle modifier + total ranks in all Faith Skills Faith Levels Atheist Characters: Note: 'Atheists are considered to always have a Faith Score of zero. Cursed (-10) ''Characters who are cursed are those who have time and time again gone against the tenants of their chosen deity to the point where forgiveness is no longer possible. GM Actions If a player's Faith Score is -10, the GM may: * Cause a player to subtract D4 from a D20 roll * Confirm a critical failure for a player '''Note: The DM may perform these actions up to five times each day. Fallen (-9 to -1) Characters who are fallen are those who have time and time again gone against the tenants of their chosen deity. Such characters are often victim to small mishaps as their gods punish them subtly for their lack of faith. GM Actions If a player's Faith Score is below 0, the GM may: * Cause a player to subtract D4 from a D20 roll * Confirm a critical failure for a player * Either of these actions will increase the player's Faith Score by 1. Faithless (0) Faithless is the boundary between a happy and angry deity. Adherent (1-4) An adherent is a character who generally follows the beliefs and teachings of their deity but does not actively attend ceremonies, engage in regular prayer, go on pilgrimages or seek out righteous acts. Player Actions: * When affected by a Faith technique, this character may make a Mettle save to ignore the ability. Note: This action will reduce the player's Faith Score by 1. Faithful (5-19) A faithful character is one that regularly engages with the teaching of their deity. They engage in some form of religious rite regularly. Player Actions: * Add 1 to a D20 roll * When affected by a Faith technique, this character may make a Mettle save to ignore the ability. Note: Either of these actions will reduce the player's Faith Score by 1. Devoted (20+): A devoted character goes beyond the behaviour of the faithful by consistent and sometimes dogmatic adherence to scripture and revelation. These characters have deep and personal relationship with their deity and religion forms an important part of their identity. Most priests, shamans and holy warriors fall into this category. Player Actions: * If a player's Faith Score is above 20, the player may: * Add D4 to a D20 roll * Automatically confirm a critical success * When affected by a Faith technique, this character may make a Mettle save to ignore the ability. Note: Any of these actions will reduce the player's Faith Score by 1. Gaining and Losing Faith Religious Observance Once per day, a character may engage in a religious observance. Doing so will increase their Faith score. The amount of faith gained depends on their total points in all Faith skills. Note: Cursed characters cannot gain faith through religious observance Religious Objectives When characters complete quests and do heroic (or villainous deeds) that please the gods, their god may reward them. Note: Cursed characters gain no benefit from minor objectives and only 1 faith from major objectives Sacrilege Characters lose faith whenever they perform a taboo action. Category:Rules Category:Faith